versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Banjo
Banjo & Kazooie are the titular main characters of the 1998 game, Banjo-Kazooie, developed by Rare Limited. Background Banjo and Kazooie were a simple bumbling bear and smart-mouthed bird who lived a moderately peaceful life. Until one day, Banjo's sister Tooty was kidnapped by the evil witch Gruntilda, who was jealous of Tooty being prettier than her and wanted to transfer that onto herself. Without any hesitation... once Banjo could be woken up... the duo sprang into action, venturing into Gruntilda's lair and collecting puzzle pieces, musical notes, and all kinds of collectibles on their way to save his sister. Stats Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Can harm Gruntilda, who survived falling from the top of her lair followed by being crushed by a large boulder.) Speed: Supersonic (Can dodge cannonballs and magic blasts from Gruntilda.) Durability: Large Building Level (Scaling to attack potency. Can take attacks from Gruntilda and other boss characters.) Hax: Minor Toon Force, Hammer Space with Banjo's backpack, Invulnerability (via Wonderwing), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts and Gruntilda's soul.) Intelligence: Above Average (Both can ride various vehicles like cars, planes, and boats. Can even build vehicles using parts they collect from Nuts & Bolts. Completed two of Gruntilda's quiz games involving trivia and characters from the many worlds they have explored.) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Physical Attributes: Banjo is capable of climbing, swimming, and tight roping. * Driving Abilities: Can effortlessly drive any vehicle, such as cars, boats, and planes. Has beaten many characters in a race involving vehicles. *'Flight:' Being a bird, Kazooie is capable of flight, and she can even do so from Banjo's backpack due to being able to support his weight, thereby granting the duo with aerial mobility. *'Egg Firing:' Kazooie can shoot various kinds of eggs as projectiles out of her mouth. She also shoots eggs out of her...rear, causing them to bounce forward. *'Transformations:' Thanks to the shaman Mumbo Jumbo, Banjo and Kazooie have a variety of different transformations they can access. *'Dragon Kazooie:' A form Kazooie obtains during Banjo-Tooie from Humba Wumba, which as the name implies, transforms her into a dragon. Kazooie retains all of her abilities in this form, while having infinite ammo for fire eggs and being able to breathe fire. Techniques *'Beak Bayonet:' Banjo uses Kazooie like a spear, stabbing forward with her beak. *'Beak Bomb:' If Kazooie is flying, she can stretch her neck and rockets at her target beak first. *'Beak Buster: I'n the air, Kazooie aims her beak downward and does a dive bomb attack, doing major damage to the unfortunate below her. *'Beacky Barge': If Banjo ducks, Kazooie stretches her neck and performs a forward peck attack. *'Bill Drill: '''Similar to the Beak Buster, except that she spins wildly, acting like some sort of drill. Can destroy giant boulders and unscrew giant bolts. *'Breegull Bash:' Banjo grabs Kazooie out of his backpack by her legs and slams her onto the ground. (Don't worry, she can take it) *'Breegull Blaster:' Banjo holds Kazooie similarly to a gautling gun, which then allows the duo to continuously fire eggs from out of her mouth. *'Claw Swipe: One of Banjo's main attacks, he can attack by slashing with his bear claws. *'''FlapFlip Jump: Can perform a high backflip that gives them good verticle height. *'Forward Roll:' Does a forward roll as a way to attack enemies. *'Glide:' Kazooie stretches out her wings in the air as she glides forward to reach better distances or go through longer gaps. Kazooie must be separated to perform this move. *'Hatch:' Kazooie sits on an egg as it hatches in a few seconds. Kazooie must be separated to perform this move. *'Leg Spring:' Kazooie performs a backflip that gives more height than the FlapFlip Jump. Kazooie must be separated to perform this move. *'Pack Wack:' Banjo spins as he swings his backpack at a 360-degree angle. Banjo must be separated to perform this move. *'Rat-a-Tat Rap: '''An ariel attack that has Kazooie thrust her beak three times. *'Sack Pack:' Banjo gets inside his backpack and hopes around with it, can go through hazardous terrain without injury, such as bramble. Banjo must be separated to perform this move. *'Shack Pack:' Banjo gets inside his backpack and can waddle around, while inside the sack he is immune to hazardous liquids like super hot water and toxic waste. Banjo must be separated to perform this move. *'Snooze Pack:' Banjo gets in his backpacks as he catches some Zs, regenerating his health over time. Banjo must be separated to perform this move. *'Spil Up:' Kazooie gets off of Kazooie's backpack, causing them to seperate themselves and travel on their own. Each has exclusive moves alone. *'Talon Torpedo:' While underwater, Kazooie gets out of the backpack ass she rotates her feet like a propellor, making her swim better. She then can choose to charge forward beak first like some sort of torpedo. *'Talon Trot: Kazooie stands on her feet while carrying Banjo on her back, as she dashes around. Is far faster than Banjo's default run and can run around on steep slopes. *'''Taxi Pack: Banjo can pick up anyone or anything with his backpack and can explore anywhere while he is carrying them/it. Banjo must be separated to perform this move. *'Wing Wack: '''Kazooie stretches her wings and spins like a tornado, attacking enemies with her wings and can gain horizontal distance in the air. Kazooie must be separated to perform this move. *'Wonderwing: Banjo and Kazooie coat themselves in a golden aura, allowing them to become invincible for a limited time. Equipment *'''Standard Eggs: No special properties, as the name implies. *'Battery Eggs:' Eggs imbued with electricity that can be used to shock enemies. *'Clockwork Kazooie Eggs:' Eggs that spawn a miniature, robotic replica of Kazooie upon making contact. These replicas can grab items for the duo and will also explode after a few seconds. *'Fire Eggs: '''Eggs that are made out of molten magma. Inflicts more damage than the Standard Eggs as well as burning enemies, it can even melt ice. *'Grenade Eggs:' Eggs in the form of grenades that Kazooie can toss out, bouncing along the ground before exploding on an enemy. *'Ice Eggs:' Eggs that are made out of eggs, can freeze enemies and can extinguish fires big or small. Can do more damage to fire enemies. *'Proximity Eggs:' Eggs shaped like mines, will be planted to the ground and explode if an enemies gets close to it. *'Red Feathers:' Allows Kazooie to rise up while flying. *'Golden Feathers:' Can be used to activate the Wonderwing, the feathers will drain every time they have the Wonderwing on. *'Wading Boots': Special boots Kazooie can wear that allows her to trot through hazardous terrain without issue in a limited time. Makes Kazooie slower. *'Turbo Trainers:' Special boots Kazooie can wear to make her go faster and can run on water for a limited time. *'Springy Step Shoes:' Special boots Kazooie can wear to jump very high. Gone after one use. *'Claw Climber Boots: Special boots Kazooie can wear to run up walls. Gone after one use. *'Backpack: '''Used to carry Kazooie on his back. Can carry everything via hammerspace, can also use it as a tool or weapon. *'Magic Wrench: Allows Banjo and Kazooie to levitate objects and summon vehicles. Can wack enemies with it and can rain down giant Jiggys from above. *'Trolley:' A vehicle that Banjo and Kazooie can ride on to carry objects. Has high grip wheels that can go up steep slopes, floaters that can float on water, springs that allow it to jump, scuba gear to breath underwater, a horn that can scare off ghosts, and a power laser. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can turn giant carrots and onions into pieces * Can knock enemies senseless with his backpack * Can carry his backpack with Kazooie inside with no problem * Can K.O. a pretty big bird in one hit * Can lift a golden statue almost taller than himself * Can defeat small looking dinosaurs * Banjo alone is able to harm Klungo and Mecha-Grunty * Kazooie can perform many strength feats, such as: ** Carrying Banjo on her back with no problem. In fact, is still faster than Banjo. ** Defeating enemies by using her own wings ** Destroying massive boulders into pieces ** Can defeat many enemies bigger than them with one attack ** Is able to leave a bull unconscious ** Can destroy giant crabs, giant clams, and giant tombstones into pieces ** Can break wooden crates, wooden doors, windows, wooden coffin top huts, giant ice cubes, giant eggs, and treasure chests into pieces ** Can turn around a giant key from a lock used to keep Clanker ** Can cause Clanker's golden teeth (two of them) to fall apart by shooting an egg ** Can force Gorbi to spit out water by slamming his hump ** Can destroy spider webs using eggs ** Can detach metal gates apart ** Make columns shake by hitting them ** Can damage King Coal, a giant Coal Monster, using eggs, which can detach his limbs and his upper body. Can even cause his lower body to explode. ** K.O.d the massive sized Pterodactyl, Terry ** Can damage Gruntilda, who can survive a long fall from the top of her lair ** Can damage a giant mechanized Gruntilda using eggs Speed/Reactions * Can escape from Snacker * Can keep up with jumping poison dart frogs, giant dragonflies, and pterodactyl-like enemies * Can run away from bees * Can dodge Gruntilda charging at them like a missile with her flying broom * Can dodge small meteor-like blasts and magic blasts from Gruntilda * Can dodge darts aimed at them * Can run away from Terry and dodge his spitting attack * Can run from a massive dinosaur stomp * Can dodge cannonballs Durability/Endurance * Can take a bull charge * Can survive from long falls * Can take small meteor-like blasts and magic blasts from Gruntilda, which can turn Banjo's house into a crisp and was able to kill Bottles * Is non-affected hot and cold climates, like Freezeezy Peak, Gobi's Valley, The Winter Season in Click Clock Wood, King Coal's battlefield (which is inside a boiler), The Inferno, and both sides of Hailfire Peaks. ** Is still able to move after taking a dip of freezing water. Will jump up immediately out of pain when his body touches lava. Can take being burned inside a red-hot oven, a charge attack from King Coal, and fire from Welder. ** Can stand on molten ground. * Is only damage from a dip of radioactive waste * Can withstand being stung by bees * Can tank explosions from TNT boxes and even from naval mines * Can still fight back even being bonked by giant mallets or wrenches * Can survive being crushed by a trash compactor * Can tale Terry's spit attacks * Can survive being stomped by a giant dinosaur * Can take electrical shocks * Taken hits from the Hag 1, which has laser beams and missile. They can also breathe long enough to majorly damage Gruntilda before the combination of cyanide and mustard gas get to them * Is able to take a burning boulder crashing down, which is powerful enough to destroy this stony structure * In the SXSW Gaming Awards demo, he is able to take being inside a tornado Skill/Intelligence * Have helped many characters with their tasks and beat other characters in races * Saved Tootie from the grips of Gruntilda * Explored around Gruntilda's Lair, arranging puzzle pieces and exploring new worlds * Collected all of the Jiggys and Jinjos from every world * Showed Nipper, the giant hermit crab, who's boss * Beaten many of Grunty's minigame challenges * Beaten Grunty's Furnace Fun, which involves questions and challenges based on the worlds they have traveled, and in the sequel, won Grunty's Tower of Tragedy Quiz show, which lead to the deaths of Mingella and Bobbelda. * Defeated Klungo thrice, who is Grunty's crony * Unzombified King Jingaling and revived Bottles back from the dead * Defeated Gruntilda the first time with the help of the Jinjonator. Fought and defeated Gruntilda again, this time driving the Hag 1. * Went back in time to save Kazooie, who was trapped in the past thanks to Mecha-Gruntilda * Later defeated her, preventing her from changing history * Defeated a ghost pirate and his ghost ship * Freed all the breegulls from captivity * Rescued the Jinjos that were wrongfully arrested, and later arrested the Minjos * Defeated Gruntilda five times and prevented her from turning Spiral Mountain into an Industrial area. * Can race with Diddy Kong and Conker, and is capable of racing against the bosses and even Wizpig * Collected fragments of the SXSW die with the help of the audience * Is finally a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where he now can fight the likes of Mario, Link, Kirby, Samus, Mega Man, Ryu, Cloud, Bayonetta, Simon Belmont, and The Heros from Dragon Quest Weaknesses *While they can operate separately, teamwork is required for maximum potential. *Transformations require outside help. *Eggs and Feathers are limited and must find more around the area. *Boots are not on their standard arsenal and must be found around the area. *Nuts and Bolts. Sources *ContraNeo *Reddit respect thread Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Microsoft Category:Rare Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Large Building Level Category:Supersonic Category:Flight Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners